¿Que es el amor?
by Darkangel2221
Summary: Una chica estaba pensando en que le deparaba el futuro y se preguntaba ¿que era el amor?...


¿Que es el amor?

Este es mi primer fanfic asi que espero que le guste

En una algún lugar en la ciudad, en el balcón de una mansión que se podría ver desde muy lejos yacía apoyada de los barrotes una joven de algunos 18 años de edad con el pelo rojo escarlata que le llegaban a la espalda, un par de flequillos le bajaban por la cara y llegaban hasta sus pechos con un extraño adorno en su cabeza, su piel era pálida pero se parecía al color del melocotón, sus ojos eran de color ámbar y el cuerpo de una diosa o en otras palabras perfecta. Estaba mirando a las estrellas era una noche hermosa pero ella estaba pensando en como será su vida en el futuro, si será alguien importante como sus padres, si se enamorara…se detuvo en esa frase. "El amor" esa palabra le llego como una estrella fugaz a su mente. ¿Qué es el amor?, ¿Cómo era?, se preguntaba varias veces pero nunca encontró la respuesta. En ese momento escucho unos pasos que la saco de sus pensamiento, era su madre quien le fue a darle las buenas noches y de inmediato salió y ella se fue a dormir pero todavía se preguntaba lo mismo.

Ella sintió como la luz de sol se filtro por las cortinas de su ventana y le llegaron a su cara lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla levantar, miro a su reloj y eran las 7:16 de la mañana. Tomo una ducha, se puso ropa y bajo a desayunar, su madre ya estaba despierta y tenia el desayuno hecho, ella fue y le dio un beso en la mejilla y su madre le devolvió el gesto; ella se sentó en la mesa y en ese momento su padre llego saludo a su madre con un beso y le dijo te amo y ella le dijo lo mismo. Su hija quien vio todo la escena recordó lo que estaba pensando la noche anterior.

"Cariño, ¿Aki estas bien?"Eso la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y miro a su madre que tenia una cara de preocupación.

"¿Que? Ah, si estoy bien" Respondió "¿Por que?"

"Es que te noto distraída esta mañana, ¿te sucede algo?"

"No mama, estoy bien" Aki le dio uno sonrisa.

Después del desayuno Aki se sentó a ver que tenía que hacer; ella ya había terminado su libro, ya le ayudó a su madre y decidió salir. Cuando se acerco a la puerta oyó la voz de su padre y volteo a ver. "Aki, ¿A dónde vas?" le dijo, "Voy a salir papá" le respondió, "Esta bien, entonces llamare al chofer" le dijo su padre "No es necesario papá, prefiero ir caminando" le dio una sonrisa y se marcho, "Ok, pero cuídate". Aki salió de su casa pero no sabia a donde, ella siguió caminado hasta que decidió pararse a descansar en un parque lejos de su casa, no sabia cuanto había caminado pero le dio un vistazo al parque era agradable, acogedor, hermoso y el viento se sentía bien, se sentó en un banco y cerro los ojos estaba escuchando el viento rozar con las hojas de los arboles y es cantar de los pájaros eso era relajante, ese era un lugar pacifico. Siguió su recorrido hacia la ciudad, paso por muchos lugares, compro comida cuando le dio hambre, se detuvo y miro a su reloj ya eran las 4:49 habían pasado 9 horas desde que salió de su casa. Aki decidió volver y de pronto sintió que la agarraron por detrás y la llevaron a un callejón un poco oscuro y la tiraron al suelo haciéndola gritar de dolor al chocar con el pavimento, cuando Aki alzo la vista vio a tres adolescentes uno o dos años mayor que ella y una de ellos se acerco.

"Hola preciosa, quieres pasarla bien con nosotros" Dijo

"¿Quiénes son ustedes? y no gracias" Le respondió Aki tratando de levantarse del suelo.

Dos de ellos se le acercaron y la tomaron por los brazos y el otro chico se le acerco y le dijo "Bueno eso no importa por ahora" tomándole la barbilla "Solo quiero saber que se siente estar contigo" con una risa maliciosa en la cara, Aki lo fulmino con la mirada y lo escupió el chico se limpio la saliva y abofeteó a Aki, luego le dio un puñetazo al estomago haciéndola caer, gritar y retorcer del dolor y cuando el otro chico le iba a golpear de nuevo cerro los ojos y … no paso nada, lo único que escucho fue los gritos de los chicos. Abrió los ojos escucho unos pasos acercarse a ella y vio unas botas color marrón con esferas color ámbar anaranjadas en los lados, "Esta bien señorita" escucho una voz un poco áspera pero suave y ella trato de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor la hizo dar un grito bajo y volver al suelo "Creo que eso es un no" el chico dijo "Tu lo crees" dijo ella sarcásticamente "Trate de recostarse de la pared" le dijo y Aki lo hizo aunque sintió mucho dolor al hacerlo, cuando se recostó y miro hacia el joven que la había ayudado. El era como de su edad quizás un año mayor, tenía un bronceado perfecto per lo que pudo ver, su cabello era negro azabache y franjas amarillas con un corte extraño puntiagudo y una forma casi de cangrejo se rió por dentro ante su comparación, tenia unos guantes marrones, unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una chaqueta azul oscuro con las mismas esferas en varios sitos y debajo de ella había una camiseta negra con un grafico rojo extraño y se detuvo en sus ojos eran azul cobalto que parecía estar mirando a través de ella, como al interior de su alma y de inmediato ella aparto la vista.

"Me permitiría revisar señorita" el chico le dijo ella no tenia de otra y asintió, le levanto un poco la blusa y la examino y luego le dijo "No es una lesión tan grave pero es mejor llevarla al medico", Aki asintió otra vez y escucho el joven reírse y lo miro inquisitivamente "Lo siento, no me he presentado" dijo y agrego "Soy Yusei Fudo, pero me puedes decir Yusei" dándole la mano y ella lo acepto diciendo "Yo soy Akiza Izayoi, pero me puedes decir Aki. Es un placer conocerte Yusei" "El gusto fue mío, pero me hubiera gustado que no fuera en estas condiciones" y añadió "Me permite" ofreciéndole levantarla y ella dijo que si. La cargo al estilo nupcial y la llevo fuera de callejón donde todavía los otros estaban en el suelo inconsciente, cuando salieron se dirigieron a un arfil o mejor dicho un D-Wheel rojo con blanco ella lo miro confundida y le dijo "Me montare ahí" el asintió con la cabeza y la subió con cuidado, le entrego un casco de repuesto y se subió. Ella estaba un tanto nerviosa porque era la primera vez que se subía a un D-Wheel y también que estaba muy cerca de un hombre que era atractivo "Aki, agárrate bien" ella escucho a Yusei decir sacándola de sus pensamientos, cuando el encendió el motor ella se apodero de el con sus brazos alrededor de el estomago de Yusei tan fuerte como pudo, haciendo reír un poco a Yusei y luego acelero y lo puso en marcha.

Aki sintió que no era tan malo como parecía, se sentía bien el viento chocar en su cara, el sonido del motor y la velocidad le gustaron era divertido y aflojo sus brazos un poco. Cuando llegaron al hospital Yusei paro el arfil, bajo y se quito el casco Aki hizo lo mismo y se lo entrego. El la tomo con cuidado otra vez y la llevo dentro, se registro y la llevaron a un consultorio y Yusei la puso en la camilla.

Cuando el doctor entro y se presento Yusei salió en un momento mientras revisaban a Aki y después entro. El doctor dijo que no había ningún daño interior, pero le receto unos cuantos medicamentos y salieron; Yusei ofreció llevar a Aki a su casa ella acepto y se subieron otra vez a la D-Wheel. Aki le dio las indicaciones de donde vivía y se fueron cuando llegaron Yusei se sorprendió un poco al ver lo grande que era la casa de Aki. Cuando se detuvo el se bajo la ayudo a bajar, le entrego el casco y el lo guardo, "Yusei, muchas gracia por haberme rescatado. No se que me hubiese pasado si tu no llegas" Aki le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "No tienes que agradecérmelo solo hacia lo correcto" le dijo haciendo lo mismo "¿Te volveré a ver?" le pregunto "Tal vez, yo siempre estoy en el parque que esta no muy lejos de aquí" cuando se iba a ir sucedió algo que sorprendió a Yusei, Aki le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue y entro a su casa, eso lo dejo atónito pero le gusto tenia una sonrisa que nunca había mostrado y se fue.

Cuando Aki entro a su casa fue recibida por su madre quien la abrazo de desde que entro, haciendo a Aki alejarla un poco y haciendo una mueca de dolor ya la se lastimo "Cariño, ¿Qué te pasa?" le pregunto su madre preocupada "Es un golpe en el estomago que unas pomadas no puedan resolver" respondió con una leve sonrisa y se sentó en el sofá, su madre acercándose le pregunta "¿Pero como te sucedió eso?" y ella se levanto la blusa enseñándole el hematoma en su estomago y le dijo "Cuando yo salí de aquí fui a varios lugares de la ciudad y cuando me dirigí a casa sentí que alguien me agarró por detrás y me tiro al suelo. Cuando levante la vista eran tres chicos y me dijeron que querían pasarla bien conmigo, yo le pregunte quienes eran y que no, y cuando me levante me agarraron por los brazos y uno de ellos me levanto la barbilla y me dijo que quería saber que se siente estar conmigo" hizo una pausa para continuar, su madre estaba aterrorizada "Yo le escupí la cara y entonces el me pegó en la mejilla y luego golpeo en el estomago y caí al suelo y de pronto…" su madre se preparo para lo peor "Escuche unos gritos y unos paso acercándose a mi y escuche una voz grave pero suave de un hombre que me pregunto si estaba bien y luego me examino y me dijo que seria mejor llevarme a un hospital. Después me dijo su nombre y le di el mío por supuesto, me cargo y me llevo a su D-Wheel que es una moto de duelos, y me entrego un casco y me llevo al hospital donde me revisaron y me dieron estos medicamentos" enseñándole la bolsa "y luego me trajo y aquí estoy" su madre dio un suspiro de alivio y le dio una sonrisa "Me alegro que estés bien" y la abrazo con cuidado.

"Y ¿Cómo se llamaba es muchacho?" le pregunto su madre con una sonrisa "Yusei, Yusei Fudo" ella le dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios "¿y como era?" le pregunta su madre "El era como de mi edad quizás un año mayor, tenía un bronceado perfecto por lo que pude ver, su cabello era negro azabache y franjas amarillas con un corte extraño puntiagudo y una forma casi de cangrejo me reí por dentro ante mi comparación, tenia unos guantes marrones, unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una chaqueta azul oscuro con las mismas esferas, que tenían sus botas, en varios sitos y debajo de ella había una camiseta negra con un grafico rojo extraño y me detuve en sus ojos eran azul cobalto que parecían estar mirando a través de mi, como al interior de mi alma", y su madre dijo "Oooh así que era atractivo" con una sonrisa inquisitiva "Si, ¿Por que-?" hizo una pausa "Lo sabia te gusta ese chico" dijo su madre con entusiasmo, parecía una adolecente "Nooo, espera yo no es dicho eso" dijo Aki con un rubor intenso en la cara que se podía ver a simple vista "No lo dijiste pero tu cara y tus ojos me lo dice todo" dijo su madre con una sonrisa y agrego "Yo me sentí de la mismo manera cuando conocí a tu padre", "Que no me gusta Yusei mama" dijo Aki levantándose del sofá y se fue a su habitación lo mas rápido que pudo sin lastimarse, "Que si te gusta, no lo niegues" dijo su madre con una risa mas amplia en su cara, "Que no me gusta" dijo Aki con la cara como un tomate de roja y escucho decir a su madre desde la sala de estar "El primer paso es la negación, cariño" y ella cerro la puerta. "Que no me gusta Yusei" dijo haciendo pucheros. Se dio una ducha y se cambio a su pijama y luego se aplico la pomada que el medio le receto y se fue a acostar, ella estaba pensando en lo que su madre le dijo, aunque no podía negar que es realmente atractivo, un momento en que estoy pensando, porque estoy pensando estas cosas sobre Yusei ni siquiera lo conozco, será mejor que me duerma.

_**Con Yusei**_

Después de que se alejo de la casa de Aki se dirijo hacia el Top de los gemelos donde vivía ya que sus padres nunca estaban y ellos lo veían como un hermano mayor. Esos gemelos se llamaban Leo y Luna con el pelo verde turquesa-claro y ojos verdes grisáceos; Leo llevaba una coleta y Luna dos coletas ya que era niña.

Cuando Yusei llego y abrió la puerta casi fue derivado por Leo ya que se le tiro encima "Yusei porque tardaste tanto, creímos que te hubiera pasado algo" dijo leo cuando se bajo de Yusei "Leo ¿por que hiciste eso?" se escucho la voz de luna y ella apareciendo con la mano en la mejilla ante la estupidez de su hermano gemelo "Lo siento Leo pero tuve un inconveniente y por eso me tarde mucho" dijo Yusei entrando y cerrando la puerta. Cuando estaban cenando Yusei le conto lo sucedido con Aki omitiéndole la parte del beso en la mejilla a Leo, pero luego se lo dijo a Luna quien dijo "Waaaaaa, que romántico" haciendo a Yusei reír. "Es hora de dormir chicos" dijo Yusei a Luna y a Leo que le respondieron "Buenas Noches Yusei" dijeron al unimismo "Buenas Noche Leo, Luna" y se fueron a dormir dejando a Yusei solo en sus pensamientos sobre Aki, su piel era pálida como el melocotón claro y suave como la seda, sus ojos color ámbar brillosos, su cabello es suave y lacio y sus labios suaves y….alto en demonios estoy pensando la acabo de conocer y ya tengo fantasías sobre ella, será mejor que me valla a dormir.

_**Con Aki**_

Se despertó y miro al reloj y eran las 7:38, se levanto se dio una ducha y se puso ropa; llevaba una blusa roja de tiros con un escote que mostraba un poco sus enormes pechos y que se ajustaba a su figura perfectamente con una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados negros y unas zapatillas de ballet y su pelo tenían un poco de ondas y bajo las escaleras. "Buenos días mama" dijo a su madre que estaba preparando el desayuno quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y le entrego su plato y se sentó a desayunar.

"Como te sientes esta mañana cariño" le dijo su madre.

"Mucho mejor, que anoche" dijo con una sonrisa a su madre.

"Vas a ver a Yusei hoy cariño" dijo su madre haciendo a Aki ruborizarse fuertemente "Lo sabia, te gusta ese chico Yusei" dijo con entusiasmo "Hay mi hija esta volviéndose una mujer" dijo su madre casi llorando "Mama que no me gusta" dijo Aki casi enojada "lo conocí ayer no me puede gustar un chico que solo lo vi una ves y ya" agrego cuando de la nada se escucho "Que esta pasando aquí" dijo el padre de Aki apareciendo por la puerta "Que nuestra pequeña rosa esta enamorada" dijo su esposa "Que no mama" dijo aquí todavía con el rubor en las mejillas "Oooh y como se llama el afortunado" dijo su padre "Yusei Fudo" dijo la madre "Mama que no me gusta Yusei" agrego Aki, "El primer paso es la negación cariño" luego dijo su madre. "Que bueno, y cuando nos lo vas a presentar" dijo el padre de Aki, "Hideo cariño, me acuerdo cuando nuestra pequeña rosa nació parece como si fuera ayer y ya esta enamorada" dijo su madre a punto de llorar, "Yo también mi amor" dijo Hideo junto a Aki que se levanto y se fue "Aki, cariño a donde vas tan temprano" dijo su madre "Me voy, no los puedo soportar a ustedes dos" y salió tirando de la puerta con toda su fuerza.

Estaba tan enojada que camino hasta el parque sin darse cuenta y cuando se percato de eso ya estaba allí y siguió caminado, estaba distraída en sus pensamiento y de prono escucho la voz de un niño "!Cuidado!" y volteo, de pronto vino alguien y la salvo. Estaban en el suelo y escucho una voz conocida "Estas bien Aki" ella miró de inmediato de donde llego la voz y era Yusei, Aki asintió con la cabeza y luego le tendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie "Debemos de dejar de encontrarnos así" dijo con una sonrisa suave en sus labios que la hizo sonrojarse un poco y dijo "Si estoy de acuerdo" devolviéndole el gesto. Después escucho una voz mas joven "Lo siento señorita, no fue nuestra intención hacerle daño" dijo la niña de las dos coletas y su hermano gemelo que asintió con la cabeza "Esta bien no me paso nada, gracias a Yusei" dijo Aki con una sonrisa "Oh, Luna y Leo les presento a Aki, Aki Luna y Leo" dijo Yusei. "Gusto en conocerla señorita Aki" dijeron al mismo tiempo, "El gusto es mío" Aki les dijo y ellos se fueron a jugar dejando a Yusei y Aki solo, fueron y se sentaron en un banco.

"Luna y Leo son parientes tuyos" pregunto Aki

"No, pero ellos me consideran como un hermano mayor y yo siento lo mismo"

"Y sus padres"

"Ellos nunca están, siempre están en viajes de negocios y ellos vivían completamente solos todo el tiempo y yo por eso los cuido"

"Es muy lindo de tu parte cuidarlos" dijo haciendo a Yusei sonrojarse un poco.

"Gracias, además es muy divertido estar con ellos cuando estas lo suficiente con Luna y Leo puedes ver lo diferentes que son. Leo es el hiperactivo y Luna es la voz de la razón" dijo riendo en voz baja.

"Yusei, quieres venir a jugar con nosotros" dijo Leo saltando de arriba hacia abajo, "La señorita Aki puede venir también si quiere" Luna dijo. Yusei la miro y ella asintió con la cabeza "Esta bien, que vamos a jugar" dijo Yusei acercándose, los gemelos se miraron entre si, Aki se dio cuenta y se alejo un poco "Agárrame si puedes, y tu las traes" dijeron al unimismo y se marcharon corriendo, "Eso no es justo" dijo Yusei corriendo tras ellos y atrapo a Leo y luego se alejo de el; Leo miró a los lados y vio a Luna y después vio a Aki y fue tras ella y la atrapo y Aki atrapo a Luna y Luna a Yusei y Yusei fue tras Aki y la tomo por la cintura y la levanto "Ahora te tengo" dijo el cuando la tenia en el aire y ella se estaba tratando de zafar pero era inútil ya que Yusei es mucho mas fuerte que ella y Aki llamo a Luna y Leo para que le ayudaran y ellos fueron y derivaron a Yusei y todos cayeron al suelo riendo, Leo estaba arriba de Yusei y Aki al lado con Luna; Estaban cansados y decidieron comprar bebidas "Eso fue muy divertido" dijo Leo y todos asintieron. Se estaba haciendo de noche y los gemelos se fueron primero ya que Yusei iba acompañar a Aki a su casa. Cuando llegaron a la puerta los padres de Aki abrieron la puerta y dijo el padre de Aki "Con que este es el Sr. Yusei Fudo" Yusei asintió y dijo "Buenas Noches Senador Izayoi, Buenas Señora Izayoi. Solo he venido a traer a Aki", "Gusto en conocerte Yusei" dijo la madre de Aki "El gusto es mío señora" Yusei agrego se despidió de Aki y se fue al Top de los gemelos.

_**5 meses después **_

Durante varios meses Yusei estaba sintiendo algo por Aki, no era amistad claro estaba pero no sabia como decírselo y cuando se decidió la invito a salir. Cuando Yusei llego a casa de Aki se quedo mirando un rato la luna y las estrellas y luego fue hacia la puerta el llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camisa azul marino oscuro con dos botones descompuestos dejando ver un poco su pecho y unos zapatos negros; cuando llego toco y los señores Izayoi le abrieron la puerta "Aki esta lista" pregunta Yusei "Casi ella baja en un minuto" dice su madre. "Estoy lista" se escucho la voz de Aki, de pronto se centro la atención a las escaleras, Aki venia bajando y llevaba un vestido rojo sangre que se acoplaba a su figura, era pegado hasta las caderas que había una especie de tela de era ancha de la derecha y cuando llego a la izquierda era estrecha con una flor negra que iba al terminar; iba en encajes que empezaba desde la parte superior del muslo con un corte ve hacia abajo que dejaba ver toda la pierna izquierda y llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenia un escote que revelaba parte de su pecho y los tiros del vestido se amarran al cuello que llevaba un collar con una rosa negra, su pelo tenia risos a excepción de los flequillos; tenia unas zapatilla negra que se amara a los tobillos y un chaleco negro en los brazo. Tenía un lápiz labial un tanto rojo.

"Nos vamos" ella pregunto y Yusei asintió con la cabeza y se fueron. Yusei la llevo a un lugar que solo el conocía a un jardín de rosas, el sabia que a Aki de encantaban las rosa y por eso la llevo hay, cuando bajaron de la D-Wheel Aki se sorprendió al ver ese jardín y dijo "Waaa, Yusei esto es hermoso" y lo abrazo "Eso no es nada comparado contigo" dijo Yusei con un rubor ligero, "Gracias" le dijo. Caminaron entre los rosales hasta llegar a una mesa con velas, dos sillas, platos, una botella de vino, etc.

Se sentaron y empezaron a comer y beber el vino, luego se fueron a caminar entre las rosas y Yusei vio ese momento para decirle lo que siente a Aki. "Aki, empezó, nos conocemos hace varios meses y hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y creo que me enamore de ti" dijo con un rubor intenso. "Yo…yo también me enamore de ti, aunque lo negaba" respondió y luego se juntaron las miradas, los cuerpos estaban sin espacio y se inclinaron el uno al otro, sus labios acortaban las distancias y posaron sus labios en un beso apasionado que duro unos minutos y se apartaron por la falta de oxigeno, pero tenían las frente juntas.

"Te amo" Yusei le susurro.

"Yo también Te amo" Aki le dijo juntando sus labios.

El amor es un sentimiento que no se puede definir pero que si se puede sentir y solo lo que encuentra el amor saben que es realmente, no se puede saber sin haberlo sentido...


End file.
